Hate That I Love You
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Miley is organizing the freshman karaoke night. She has a secret duet signed up. Will their duet make or break their friendship? Pairing: I think you should be able to figure this one out on your own...knowing me!


**Another little oneshot. Maybe, I'll come up with some ideas for continuing A New Beginning. All of the songs mentioned are not owned by me; the song Lilly and Oliver use is by Rihanna, and it's called Hate That I Love You. Okay, so onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, if I did Lilly and Oliver would be together. Jake also would have never left and Mikayla would be…somewhere else. But, I don't so…whatever!**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Ms. Stewart will be arranging the karaoke night for the freshman students. This karaoke night will be held tonight, at seven o'clock sharp. All freshman students are forced to attend, but do not have to sing. If you have any questions please get in contact with Ms. Miley Stewart by the end of the day," The loudspeaker played, as part of the morning announcements. It was true; I was arranging a karaoke night for the freshman grade. Hopefully, it'll be better than the one last year.

"Miles, I am so excited for the karaoke night. Ever since, I've had those voice lessons from a 'personal friend', I feel a lot better about singing," Lilly gushed. We were sitting in social studies class. We had a sub, so this period was a free one.

"Jeez…and you definitely sound a lot better. Like my ears don't bleed when you sing anymore," Oliver joked. Lilly playfully pushed him. Oliver pushed her back. Lilly put on a hurt face, and Oliver started apologizing. This is what they did all the time; they were constantly flirting. I took out my vibrating EnV; I had a text from Jackson. Whatever, I could read it later. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up when I heard Lilly giggling.

"Oliver…st…st…stop," I heard Lilly say. She was being tickled by him. She was giggling and it didn't seem like she was gonna end anytime today. I cleared my throat. Oliver and Lilly froze. Oliver moved her hands away from her stomach, and they both turned a lovely shade of crimson. Oliver slid into his seat, and Lilly turned away from him.

"Miles…who's signed up to sing, tonight?" Oliver asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence that was almost palpable. I looked through my pink messenger bag, and found the list.

"Um…Becca and Andrew are going to do a duet, Michelle wants to sing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, Amber is going to sing one of Hannah's hits, an un-named duet will be a special performance, Dandruff Danny but he doesn't know what he wants to sing, another performance will have a duet but I'm not gonna give out their names, three random boys wanna sing a Jonas Brothers song, and then whoever wants to sing but didn't sign up can go," I said eyes on my list. When, I was done I shoved the list back into my bag.

"That's a lot of people," Oliver commented. I nodded, and looked over to Lilly.

"But…who are the two un-named duets?" Lilly asked. I looked at Oliver, and he looked just as eager to know the answer.

"Just four random people…they told me not to give out their identities, and I don't know why either," I said, although, I knew exactly who they were. One couple was Jake and I. The other duet was Oliver and Lilly, but they just didn't know it yet.

"Oh…if I was going to sing, I would want the whole school to know," Lilly stated. The bell rang, and we exited class. Today was going to be a long day.

**Later That Day…**

"MILEY! I am so excited for the karaoke night. I just wonder who the special and surprise acts are," Lilly said as we left my house. We got into my daddy's car, and he was driving us to pick up Oliver; then, to school.

"I KNOW!" I shouted as my dad drove the car down the street to Oliver's house. We pulled in front of his house, and honked the horn. He came dashing outside. He stop in front of the door, and pulled it opening it; hitting his head in the process. Lilly and I started to giggle.

"It's not funny," Oliver whined. I kept giggling, but Lilly immediately stopped. Oliver slid into the back seat, squishing Lilly in between us.

"So…can you tell us who the secret acts are?" Lilly asked, again. This must have been the seventh time she's asked since we got to my house, three hours ago.

"Nope…you'll just have to see for yourself when we get there," I said as my daddy rolled the black SUV up to the curb of the school. We got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Stewart," Lilly and Oliver said as they walked towards the school.

"Yea…thanks daddy. Don't forget be here at nine o'clock. Two hours of singing, and then come and pick me up. Bye," I said. I started to follow Lilly and Oliver, but I got tapped on my shoulder. My daddy's car pulled away from the school, and I turned around; to come face-to-face with my boyfriend, Jake Ryan. He kissed me. Then, he took my hand, and we walked into school together.

"And here is the lady organizing this entire event, Ms. Miley Stewart," Mr. Corelli boomed into the microphone. Jake let go of my hand, and I walked onto the stage that set up just for this event.

"Thank you. It's a great honor to be organizing this," I said. I took the clipboard off the large speaker. I looked at it, the same way as I had left it when school ended.

"Can I sing already?" Amber asked, impatiently. She was standing off the side of the stage with her best friends.

"No…you are going after Michelle," I said. Becca walked onto the stage.

"Miley, Andrew's sick, and can't come. So…I'm afraid that I won't be singing tonight," Becca said, glumly. I nodded.

"There will be other karaoke nights," I said, cheerfully. Becca smiled.

"I bet there will," Becca said before she walked off stage. She sat down next to Sarah, and they started to talk. I looked at my clipboard. I gripped the microphone, and brought it up to my face.

"Okay…first up is Michelle singing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Give it up for Michelle," I said, and then handed off the microphone to Michelle. She gave the cue to Chris, the guy that was managing the sounds and music. The music started playing. Jake grabbed my waist, from behind. I looked over to Lilly, and Oliver. They looked to be happily flirting.

"Miles…you know that I would do anything for you," Jake whispered in my ear. I turned my head, so I was looking at him.

"No…but now I do," I said sweetly. He put his arms around my waist, and my arms were slung over his shoulders.

"Good, because it's true," Jake said. I heard the music end, but I didn't feel like leaving.

"Miles," Michelle whispered from the stage. I turned around, and ran up the steps to the stage.

"Thank you, Michelle. Next up will be Amber singing If We Were a Movie," I said, and then put the microphone in its stand. Amber waltzed onto the stage, and I walked off and back into Jake's arms. One of my favorite song started playing. Jake and I were swaying, along with every other couple there.

"Miles…I like you a lot. More than anyone ever before, and I think that I might…" Jake started but drifted off.

"You might what?" I asked, completely confused. Was he trying to break up with me or trying to tell me that…ugh, I need to know.

"That I might be falling in love with you," Jake said slowly. I faced him, and looked him in the eye. I smiled so big, bigger than I ever had.

"Really?" I asked, dumbfounded. He took my hands, and intertwined his fingers in mine.

"Yea…and I know it sounds stupid, but-" Jake started to blab on, but I cut him off…with my lips. I pulled apart from him, and gave him a hug.

"And you'd be the best friend that I'd fall in love with, in the end we'll be laughing watching the sunset fade to black show the names, play that happy song," Amber ended off. I walked onto stage, and took the microphone from Amber's hands.

"Thanks Amber. Um…next up is me and Jake, if he's up to it. What do you guys think, should Jake sing?" I asked the crowd. They started yelling, and obvious yes.

"Fine…I'll do it," Jake said as he walked up onto stage, and took the other microphone. Before, the song began I took him towards me.

"I think I might be falling in love with you, too," I said, and he smiled. The music started to play, and we were ready to sing.

**LILLY'S POV**

"Oliver," I whined. I wanted to dance, but he wanted to sit down. We had been dancing and hanging out all night.

"Why? Come on Lilly, take a break," Oliver said, clearly comfortable sitting on the floor against the wall.

"I don't wanna take a break. Please, it's Miley and Jake singing. Can we please dance?" I said matter of factly.

"Fine," Oliver said and stuck his arms up. I helped him up. They were singing My Boo by Usher and Alicia Keys. It was a cute song.

"Thank you, Oliver. It means a lot," I said sweetly. Oliver put his arms around my waist, and mine were around his neck. We were dancing, and I loved it. I loved everything that involved Oliver, just because he was my best friend, and so maybe I had a small crush on him…okay, so it was huge crush.

"Lilly…the songs over," Oliver said to me. I snapped out of it, and looked up at the stage.

"Next is Dandruff Danny and he will be singing…actually I have no idea," Miley said, and handed off the microphone.

"I don't wanna sing anymore," Danny said into the microphone and ran off stage.

"Um…okay. So…next it Lilly and Oliver and they will be singing Hate That I Love You by Rihanna," Miley said. Oliver and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"What? Did you sign us up?" I asked Oliver, outraged. Sure, I wanted to sing, but not with him…or in front of all these people.

"No…did you?" Oliver asked. I saw Jake coming back to us.

"No…if I did, why would I be asking, you donut," I said. Jake cleared his throat.

"Okay, now you two are going to sing because Miley had put this whole thing together and not a lot of people are singing. It would mean a lot to her. She's your best friend, can't you do her a favor," Jake said. After his speech I looked at Oliver and he looked at me. We made a silent agreement that we would sing.

"Okay," Oliver and I said in unison. Jake smiled, after he heard this.

"Thank you. Now go and sing," Jake said, and got behind us. He gave us a tiny shove towards the front of the crowd of freshman.

"And here they are…thank you, you guys," Miley said the first part into the microphone, and the other part to just us.

"Don't thank us, thank Jake," Oliver said as we each took a microphone. I smiled. The music started playing. I gripped my microphone so tightly.

**Me (Oliver):  
****As**** much I love you (yeah)  
As how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do  
Make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile  
****(no…)**

I looked over to Oliver, who looked just as nervous as I felt. I hadn't moved from my position. I was like frozen in place.

**Oliver:  
****But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
That I was upset  
Can't reme****mber what you did  
But I hate…**

Oliver could sing well, and so could I thanks to Hannah. I loved this song, it was my favorite; singing it with Oliver just made it even better.

**Me:  
****You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong**

I can't stay mad at Oliver for too long because he can always find a way to make me smile. He can cheer me up on my worst day ever, and I like it. Whenever, I'm around him I'm in and instant good mood.

**Oliver:  
****But, I hate…****  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**

I wonder if he does adore me. Probably not, he's into the preppy pretty girls. Maybe he could, if there was some miracle.

**Me**** (Oliver):  
****And I hate how much I love you ****boy (Yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ohh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so…**

It's true; I do hate how much I love Oliver. Yup, I love him…and if I don't then I'm still falling in love.

**Oliver:  
****And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**

I think that I definitely can't make him laugh, like I sometimes can, but usually not. I'm just a skater chick, and he's just a boy…a super hot, banging, super sexy boy. But, as he sang this I started to feel better and more comfortable. I started moving around the stage. Oliver was still frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

**Me:**

**Said ****and it's not fair  
****How you take advantage of the fact that I  
beyond a reason why  
And it just ain't right**

As I sang this, I walked over to Oliver. I was standing right next to him, and he was still frozen in place. I tugged at his arm to get him to move. He took a step to the left. I giggled, at least he moved.

**Oliver:  
****And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**

I know, its just s song, but maybe he really does love me. He started to move as he sang this. He was walking around. I smiled as him, and he smiled back.

**Me and Oliver:  
****One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probab****ly always have a spell on me…**

He will always have a spell on me. I could possibly always have a spell on him. I wish that he would just ask me out, and I could have him all to myself. I've seen him sad over girls, one too many times.

**Me:  
****As**** much I love you  
As much I need you  
As much I need you  
As much I love you  
As much I need you  
I need you  
****And I hate that I love you sooo...**

Okay, so I definitely don't need Oliver, more like want and desire. Need is too strong, im not going to die if I can't have him…I just might be completely depressed.

**Me (****Oliver):  
****And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...ooh)  
But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go, no) ****  
And I hate that I love you so  
****Me and Oliver:  
And I hate that I love you so…so…**

After, we were done. We placed the microphones back on their stands, and hugged. Then we walked off the stage, hand-in-hand. Miley walked back on stage. Oliver and I walked outside.

"Oliver…you're an amazing singer," I gushed. He blushed, and just smiled.

"Thanks…you are too," Oliver said. I shivered, and got goose bumps.

"Thanks, but you should really thank Miley for being so patient," I said, and rubbed my arms. It wasn't cold, but I was kind of chilly.

"Okay, I will. Are you cold?" Oliver asked the obvious.

"Yea...a little," I said. Just then, Oliver took off his black zip up jacket thing, and handed it to me. I put it on, and zippered it up.

"Better?" Oliver asked.

"Much," I said. We walked around the school, in comfortable silence. We were hand-in-hand, and I had his jacket. Before, this we had just sung, together. This might all be a dream…a wonderful dream.

"Lilly I have something to tell you," Oliver said all of a sudden. We stopped walking, and looked at each other.

"Okay…shoot," I said. Could he say that he likes me more than a friend? I got excited, and my face turned red.

"Okay…well…this is kinda hard to say…but Lilz…I…" Oliver said, all broken up, and then he just drifted off.

"Oliver, just say it…don't leave me hanging," I said. He took me in close to him, and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Lilly, I like you," Oliver whispered in my ear. It was so sweet. I wanted to scream, but the only thing I could comprehend, was letting Oliver go.

"Oliver…I like you too, a lot," I said as soon as I could see his face again. His face was bright red, and he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Really?" Oliver asked. Would I kid with this? Would I play with his feelings? Would I make fun of him for this? Okay…maybe, if I didn't like him I would. But I do like him, so I'm definitely not joking.

"Of course…Oliver I've liked you since Becca went out with you," I said. Oliver wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me towards him. We continued our walk.

"Okay…so do you wanna go out with me?" Oliver asked, timidly.

"Yes, of course, I've been waiting almost a year to hear that," I said. Oliver stopped again, so I stopped to.

"I'm just wondering. Can I kiss you?" Oliver asked like a little kid. His face was as red as a cherry. My face was getting pretty hot.

"I guess so," I said. Oliver cupped my chin with his hand, and brought my face to his. Our lips hit, and I had just had my first kiss. Wait till I tell Miley.

"I've wanted to do that since first grade," Oliver confessed. He put his arm back around my waist, and we continued our walk.

"So…when you were singing, did you mean it?" I asked, after some silence.

"What do you mean, Lilz?" Oliver asked me, and I smiled when I heard my nickname.

"Ollie…like hate that I love you, do you mean it?" I said, using his nickname. No one else uses it except me and his little sister, but she doesn't count.

"Yea," Oliver said. I smiled. He was thinking the same thing when we were on the stage. We walked back into the courtyard, and went over to Miley and Jake. They were swaying to Carson's singing. I've never heard the song before, but it was slow, and she was singing it well. Miley saw me, pulled free off Jake's grip, and took me to the side.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Miley questioned, but she screamed it. I blushed as everyone was looking at us. She rolled her eyes, and everyone looked back at their dates or Carson.

"Well…" I started, and got prepared to tell Miley my story.

**I personally thought the ending was kind of bad, but I revised it like five times. I just decided to give up. I thought that this would be a cute idea, but it didn't come out as I thought it would. Ohh well…it's posted and up for people to review. So…you should know what to do. I write this stuff and you guys review it, thanks a lot!!!**

**P.S. – The lyrics, that I used in this story, for Hate That I Love You were written by my cousin, so if they are wrong…it's not a websites fault, it's hers. Lol! I'll still love Kailee!!!**

**P.S.S. – Since, it's Christmas Break (WOO!!) I should be able to write more, and maybe get another chapter of A New Beginning posted. I hope to get another oneshot up, as well! So, just stay tuned for updates on me updating. (Lol…that sounds funny!)**


End file.
